


See that girl, watch that scene

by ktlsyrtis



Category: Holby City
Genre: Elinor Lives, F/F, In These Trying Times, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis
Summary: Bernie finds something unexpected from Serena's past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this particular YouTube treasure (watch from about 1:15): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0eEuJD9BUM

“I'm home!” Serena nudged the door shut with her hip as she dropped her bag and shrugged off her coat. Frowning at the lack of response, she kicked off her shoes and walked further into the house. 

“Bernie?” 

Approaching the sitting room, she thought she could hear the faint strains of music. Was that...ABBA?

“Bern...” the question died on her lips as she poked her head around the doorway. Bernie was curled up on the sofa, legs pulled up to her chest with her laptop balanced on her knees. She had one hand to her lips, eyes wide in a mix of horror and fascination. This close Serena was able to hear the music more clearly. She groaned, stomach sinking as she padded quietly into the room and around behind the sofa. She peered over Bernie's shoulder at the screen - it was just as she feared.

“Where did you get that?”

“Elinor.” Bernie's eyes were glued to the screen. “She was going through some old home videos looking for footage for a school project and she found this.” She tilted her head back, grinning up at Serena. “Why didn't you ever tell me?”

Serena huffed, a blush staining her cheeks. “Well, it's not very flattering, is it? A ridiculous old woman making a fool of herself.” 

“Are you kidding? Serena, you're great!” Bernie reached back to tangle her fingers with Serena's, pulling her hand down to press a kiss to her fingers. “I knew you could sing, but I had no idea you'd done anything like this.”

Resting her elbows on the back of the sofa, Serena dropped a soft kiss on the crown of Bernie's head. “Sian and I were both turning 40 that year and we dared one another to do something off our 'bucket list.'” She rolled her eyes as she watched her younger self strutting across the stage in the grainy video, enthusiastically belting out  _Dancing Queen_ . 

“When I was young I had wanted to go into acting or singing, but my mother wouldn't hear of it. Said it was a waste of time.” Bernie pressed another longer kiss to the back of her hand, squeezing her fingers softly. “When the call went out for a local production, I figured this was my chance to get it out of my system. Edward thought I was insane. He never even came to see the production.”

“Wanker,” Bernie grumbled, bringing a smile to Serena's face. “So, what did Sian do?”

“Had a threesome, if I recall.” Serena laughed as Bernie sputtered. “Her's ended up being far less exhausting than mine and I'm fairly certain there's no permanent record.”

Bernie put the laptop on the cushion beside her, guiding Serena around the sofa before tugging her down to straddle her lap. She leaned in as Serena's hands tangled automatically in her hair, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. “Well, I think it's amazing. We'll have to start listening to more musicals around here.”

“Just not 'Mamma Mia',” Serena groaned. “I haven't been able to listen to ABBA since.”

“Deal,” Bernie laughed, kissing her again. “You know, I do have one question.” A third kiss, this one deeper and anything but chaste.

“What's that?” Serena asked, a little breathless.

Bernie grinned wickedly, her hands sliding up along Serena's thighs and around to rest possessively on the delicious curve of her behind, pulling her even closer before leaning in to nuzzle just below Serena's ear. “Do you still have those trousers?”

 


End file.
